


College Crush

by Vaderfanboi



Category: To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Pining, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaderfanboi/pseuds/Vaderfanboi
Summary: You were going to put the past behind you and move on to college. Or, you were before you saw your old crush





	College Crush

Today was the first day of your first ever college semester. It kind of blew your mind to think you were going to college and being an adult, but here you were. You were actually pretty excited to leave highschool behind you so that you could progress in studying your major which held much more of your interest than the same lessons high school curriculum had drilled into you, months prior. You were really excited in fact.

So excited, that you didn't even get the opportunity to notice that your old highschool crush, Peter Kavinsky, was standing in front of the desk you chose to sit at.

“Hey can I sit next to you? You take the best notes” Peter asked, already putting his books down next to you. 

Now, this was odd for a number of reasons: one, the classroom had plenty of seats available, he didn't need to sit right next to yours. Two, you took awful notes- complete chicken scratch, he'd never be able to decipher them. Three, aside from the occasional 'Bless you’, you and Peter Kavinsky hadn't held a single conversation. Ever. 

Instead of calling him on his bullshit, however, you said “Yeah, sure” like a real gangster and took out your notebook.

You intended to have a painless first class. You wore comfortable clothes, and brought all your supplies without over packing so that you could be prepared, but not overwhelmed. Instead, you had to feel insecure about every movement you made. You definitely thought there wasn't a single curveball that college could throw at you until a lacrosse ball from highschool hit you right in the mouth. 

If only you could have known Peter Fucking Kavinsky was going to be in your history class. 

For a little context, your crush started in junior year of high school. It was a small crush, but every time you saw Peter, it nagged at you a little more. You even started going to his games though you never had an interest in lacrosse before. You always wanted to ask him out but you knew he was in a very serious relationship with Gen. When they broke up, you almost asked him out but he had already moved on. 

He was now, to your knowledge, in a very happy relationship with Lara-Jean. You wanted to resent her, but you just couldn't. That just wouldn't be fair to her or yourself.

So now, he was sitting next to you, knees just barely touching, while he rested his chin on his calloused hand. If only you were a little braver, you’d grab his curly hair and kiss his crooked mouth. 

So much for leaving high school behind you.Oh right, class had started. 

You finished reading the syllabus while bumping your knee onto his just-so, hoping he wouldn't notice it was intentional. Class eventually ended which meant you wouldn't be able to sit next Peter anymore and that made you a little sad to think about. You got up to leave the classroom but Peter grabbed one of the belt loops on your shorts before you could leave the desk. 

It didn't register that Peter had been the one to snag your jeans, so you turned in confusion to see him grinning up at you from his seat. “Hey, it's been awhile since we had a chance to talk” Peter said, letting go of your belt loop. He was so smooth.

“Do you mean like a quarter past an hour ago because that's the last time we spoke” you asked, clueless.

Peter got up from his seat and handed your books to you. “Don't play dumb, you know what I mean” He said.

“Oh okay, sure” you replied, not really knowing where the conversation was going. You hadn't been playing dumb, you were just totally lost by the situation.

“So what's your next class?” Peter asked, walking you out the door of the classroom. 

“I actually have about two hours until my next class so…” you trailed off, hoping he'd take the hint or that he'd just say why he was following you around.

However he did neither of those things when his face lit up with joy and a glint of wholesome innocence. “I have an hour between mine! We should hang out if you're not busy” Peter looked so hopeful, you wanted to melt in his expression.

The truth was, you weren't busy at all. You were just really nervous to be around The Peter Kavinsky. It was a dumb crush and he probably just wanted to be friendly but you fell hard for him. 

“Sure… do you want to go to the library?” You asked, unsure. Peter grinned wildly at the proposal.

“I'd love to” He answered. 

It took all of three minutes for you to calm down and accept that you were 'hanging out’ with your highschool crush. Once you let your guard down, you managed to enjoy Peter's company. You had very little in common but he was so passionate about the things he loved that everything sounded interesting. 

It was strange, however that he hadn't said a word about Lara-Jean. It made you downright uncomfortable, actually. Why wouldn't he talk about her? Did he actually think you didn't know? It bothered you to the point where you had to ask.

“So how are you and Lara-Jean doing? I remember you guys were really close” you felt like you were pushing but you needed to know Peter's intentions. It wasn't fair to him or yourself to pursue him if they were still in a relationship.

Peter made a face that made you regret everything you had ever said in response. “She broke up with me a few weeks ago actually. She said her mother once told her sister never to go to college dating someone and she thought that would apply to me” He said, sitting back, distancing himself from you. 

“I'm sorry. Those situations are really hard, especially when the other person had good intentions” you said, trying to comfort him without pushing the matter. 

“It's alright, I just wish it hadn't ended so soon” Peter confided. It was refreshing to see how he genuinely cared about his past relationship. Part of you felt happy he was single, but that joy was matched with equal guilt.

The two of you moved on from that conversation and enjoyed the last few minutes of free time between yourselves just talking about college and what classes you had in common. It felt nice to have someone to talk to about whatever and it felt nice to actually talk instead of just imagining conversations.

“I gotta get going to my next class but it was really cool talking to you, (Y/L/N)” Peter said, dismissing himself. 

Before he left, Peter wrote his phone number on a scrap of paper and drew a smiley face on it. On the back, it read: ‘In case you ever want to talk again’. You typed a message to his number into your phone and saved it as a draft. One day, you were gonna find the nerve to hit send.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll make a part 2, maybe I won't. Who knows? Not me.


End file.
